Catch her
by Cimbom
Summary: Sequel of "The Babysitter". Bubbles got into the hospital and finally woke up. Berserk is gone but Princess is still on free toes. Boomer will do everything to protect his beloved ones, especially Bubbles. Stella sees a huge future for our blondes, will Boomer and Bubbles notice this too? Let's see.


This is the sequel of "The Babysitter". I promised you guys that I'd make one! But excuse me if it's short. My little finger is broken and it hurts a lot when I type. Before you read this story, please read "The Babysitter" or else you won't understand anything. But please don't rush me into anything, or else I hardly get any ideas under pressure.

* * *

1

Bubbles' POV:

I don't know what happened anymore. The only thing I remember is that I've fell unconscious. Gosh, I don't know where I am, everything is pitch black.

"Bubbles, please wake up." I heard a male say. That must've explain the darkness. My eyes are closed. Stupid me. But somehow I can't manage to open them, I feel weak. "Don't leave us Bubs." I heard the same male voice again. Suddenly someone was holding my hand.

"She'll be fine Boomer, she's strong." I heard Stella's familiar voice. "I know, it's just. If she wouldn't work for my dad then she'd be save." Boomer said to her and his grip on my hand became tighter. "She would've been out of danger." He added.

"Hey, we're all involved into this and if Bubbles wouldn't work for you, you'd never come this far. Look they've captured Berserk. Half of the work is done." Stella tried to cheer Boomer up.

"Yeah, but we still couldn't get Princess Morebucks. **She** is the one who planned this all, **she** paid Berserk to kill my mother and I've almost lost my little brothers too. That crazy psychopath will possibly hire someone else to finish Berserk's job. She's just jealous because her dad ain't as rich as the families around my area."

"Boomer, I'm sure Princess will stay undercover now. She won't try anything until it's quiet enough for her." I heard another male voice, I recognized it. That was Boomer's dad. "I'm so proud of you son, you have saved your brothers lives, Garry's life, my life and especially the life from Bubbles. She did so much for us and she doesn't work for us that long and either she doesn't know us at all." He added.

I finally could move my body, but I decided that I'll stay quiet. I've heard every single word they said. Even when I've been unconscious.

"You're right dad. She's special. I wanna show her how thankful I am for everything of this. And I wanna apologize to her for my stupid behavior." Boomer said and gently stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Stella, Nick. I'm going to visit Garry and my brothers, I'll be right back after thirty minutes okay?" The blonde haired boy said to my visitors. After awhile I've heard the door shut, that's when I stirred.

"Omg, Bubbles? Nick, she moved!" Stella said in excitement and she tried to jump on me but Nick held her back. "Stella, calm down. She's lost a lot of blood, she's still weak. Look at how pale she is." He said and Stella's smile faded.

"I've lost blood? How that?" I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain on my stomach and laid back. "Urgh, what happened?" I asked them.

"I'll get a nurse or a doc, stay here baby." Nick whispered into Stella's ear and kissed her cheek and made his way outside to do what he just said.

Stella got up from the visitors chair and sat on my bed. "Bubbles, Berserk stabbed you. You fell unconscious in that underground path of Boomer's house and the police men came just in time. While they captured Berserk, Boomer brought you to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood, damn the whole floor was drowned in it. It was horrible I thought you were about to die." She said and cracked with her voice.

I took her hand. "Stella, thanks for caring about me so much. I really appreciate this. Don't worry much about me though, I'll be alright." I said and smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"You said I've lost lots of blood. I'm guessing someone donated his or her blood?" I asked her, I've only received a nod.

"Say, who was it?" I begged. "Okay it was Boomer. Apparently he's got the same blood type as you Bubs. And do you wanna know something?" She asked when she saw how my face lit up. "Say, say say!" I almost whispery-screamed.

"He didn't leave your side until today and it's been nearly two weeks." She said.

"Huh? Nearly two weeks?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, the doctor said it was normal. Your state was really horrible when we arrived, he did say you need a long time to recover. Brat is also still here." She said.

"Brat too? In this hospital?" I felt my jealousy rise up to my throat. Stella raised her eyebrow, she can practically smell the jealousy. I tried hard to stop my eye from twitching, but it didn't work.

"Bubbles? Are you jellloooouuu of Brat and Boomer?" Stella asked me in a mocking voice and tried to make me laugh.

"Me? What? Pffffff- noooooo. Pfffff." I answered her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Boomer:**

**No one's POV:**

The blonde haired boy walked down the hall, making his way back to Bubbles' bedroom. He just came out from the room with his brothers and butler, he has visited Brat before he saw his family. _I'm happy that Brat is alright, now it's only Bubbles left to get better,_ he thought.

He stopped when he heard noises and turned around. He has almost missed the door to Bubbles' room. He touched the doorknob and realized it was open. Boomer was about to push it, so it opens but when he heard his name and jealous in one sentence, he was curious and leaned in.

* * *

Oooops, cliffhanger. It took me really long to write this. My hand aka little finger hurts soooo bad, it might take me a while to post again. I hope you all understand. The more I move my finger, the more it hurts, I can't risk this, and I need my hands for my drivers license XD

Buuuut, I hope you enjoyed this. R&R33


End file.
